The Clan Case
by Agent Poptart
Summary: JJ, Reid, and Morgan are sucked into the Warriors' world. They are greeted into Thunderclan and made apprentices. They make two new friends there and learn the ways of the clan. But what happens when Hotch comes to beg them to come back to the human world? Will they leave their clan? Or go join the FBI? R&R!


"Guys, meet in the conference room. Hotch's orders." JJ says to us.

I look at Reid who is looking at me with a confused expression. I just shrug and we walk with JJ to the conference room. Prentiss isn't anywhere to be seen. Hotch walks in and gives us a sad look.

"I don't know what this'll do but the Director told me that I have to do this. I'm sorry. I hope to see you after this is all over." He says.

He presses a button and I pass out. When I wake up I'm in a forest and I hear rustling. I jump up and see I'm a cat. Two other cats are here and I assume they're my friends. We hide in some bushes and two cats slide into the clearing we were occupying. A small black she-cat with a white chest and the tip of her tail is white is circling a grey she-cat in excitement. The grey cat is looking at her in affection and amusement.

"Who do you think the intruders are? Are they attackers from another clan? Rogues that want our territory? Kittypets trying to get back home?" The small cat asks.

"Nightpaw settle down. I guess we'll find out soon. Sit. Now close your eyes. What do you smell?" The older grey cat orders.

The cat nods and does as she is told. She lifts her nose into the air and sniffs. Her eyes open and I see that they are green.

"I smell other cats. Three. Not from any clan. They're close by. Can I track them?"

"Go ahead. I doubt that they're enemies if they haven't attacked yet. Probably loners or lost kittypets. Go on Nightpaw."

Nightpaw's eyes sparkle and she pads towards us. Then the older cat stops her. She lightly flicks the other cat's ears.

"You don't just walk towards the scent! What if they attack you? We wait. And I will tell you how to properly sneak up on another cat."

"Sorry Cinderheart." Nightpaw mumbles.

Cinderheart purrs and I take a look at me and my friends. I'm a black cat with grey paws. Reid is a small, slender brown cat. And JJ is a nice shade of golden. We're cats! How did this happen? Suddenly Cinderheart stops talking and Nightpaw slowly starts to stalk towards our bush, her belly low to the ground. Her muscles bunch and she launches herself at us. We jump out of the way and she lands on her stomach looking up at us. Her eyes widen at the sight of me and she growls a little.

"Cinderheart! I found them! Should I get Firestar or Brambleclaw?" Nightpaw calls.

"No. They aren't attacking you are they? Come out now! We won't hurt you! We just want to talk."

Nightpaw nods her head and motions with her tail for us to go first. Then she scampers after us sniffing us excitedly. We sit down in front of Cinderheart and Nightpaw bounds to the other cat's side.

"Hello. I am Cinderheart. I am a warrior or Thunderclan. This is my apprentice, Nightpaw." Cinderheart explains.

"I'm part of Thunderclan too! Best clan around the lake!" Nightpaw adds nodding her head earnestly.

"Hush Nightpaw, you'll frighten the kittypets. You look confused. Would you like Nightpaw to explain our history? You don't look like kittypets. We shall explain our history, and then you explain yours. Go ahead Nightpaw."

"Ok. So a long time ago a bunch of cats were fighting each other. Then one night a spirit of a dead cat spoke to the cats still fighting. He said they had to make four clans. And he said Shadow, River, Wind, and Thunder would lead those clans. They were to pick all of the cats that shared their skills. Shadow could stalk through the night so quietly no one could detect her. River could swim through the streams that not many cats could wade through. Wind ran faster than any cat in the forest. And Thunder could climb trees and stalk through the forest so quietly; no prey could hear or feel him. So they chose the cats for their clan and picked their territory. Shadow chose a marsh, separated from the rest of the clans by a Thunderpath. River chose a thin forest separated from everyone else by a river. Wind chose a moor beside a forest. And Thunder chose the forest by the river and Wind's moor. Together they made Shadowclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan. We've lived by each other ever since. Occasionally fighting each other. We have a warrior code that binds us together. But seasons ago Twolegs drove us from our old home where our ancestors started the clans. They uprooted our trees. They poisoned our prey. And killed many cats. Kits, warriors, and elders. So we traveled here. By the lake. And we've been here ever since." Nightpaw explains.

Cinderheart nods once but nudges Nightpaw gently.

"Good but you forgot to mention Skyclan. A cat named Sky was there when the clans were first made. He could jump very high. But Twolegs destroyed Skyclan's territory many seasons before they destroyed ours. They moved away. We forgot about them before Firestar, our leader, went to rebuild them again after a terrible incident with rats. They live in a gorge far from here. Now, where are you from?"

"We don't really know. I have a question. What are Twolegs and what is a Thunderpath?" Reid replies.

"Twolegs are those creatures that walk around on two legs and have no fur except on their heads. A Thunderpath is where they have those monsters with bright eyes and go really fast. They've killed many cats with those monsters." Nightpaw explains with a terrified expression.

"Oh! You mean humans and cars? Yes. We know of them. And humans call Thunderpaths roads. For their cars." Reid says.

"Humans? Cars? Roads? Strange words! So you have no home? Nightpaw, run ahead to tell Firestar that we're bringing three kittypets back."

Nightpaw nods and sprints away into the trees. Cinderheart turns her blue eyes back on us. They're kind but weary.

"What are your names?" She asks.

"I'm Morgan. This is Reid and JJ." I reply.

"Oh. Well I'm Cinderheart and that was Nightpaw. If everything goes okay, you'll be training to be in Thunderclan. Our own leader was a kittypet. But he was meant to be a clan cat. Jayfeather will be able to tell for sure if you're meant to be as well. He's our medicine cat. He heals injured or sick cats and interprets signs and messages from Starclan. That's where our dead friends go. They are our ancestors. Now come along now, we must get going. Oh dear, Birchfall and Dustpelt might not be happy. Dustpelt is Nightpaw's father. Ferncloud is her mother. You'll soon get to meet everyone though."

We follow her as she weaves expertly through the trees, bushes, and brambles. Then we enter a stone hollow where many cats are milling around. Nightpaw is talking to a fiery tom and a dark brown tabby tom. They both look up at us as we enter. Kittens stop playing and three she-cats pull them into a den. Small cats stop tending to older cats. And bigger cats, warriors I guess, freeze what they're doing and look at us. One tom, a grey tabby tom, walks over and sniffs the air. His eyes look unseeing at us.

"Firestar, I'm sure these are the cats. The three that are meant to join our clan!" He mews.

"Are you sure Jayfeather?" Firestar asks.

"Of course I am! Do you want me to look over them again?" Jayfeather snaps.

All of the cats in the clearing wince. A golden tom pads over and touches his nose to Jayfeather's shoulder.

"Calm down Jayfeather. Firestar just wants to check before accepting three strange cats into the clan. Don't you understand?" He says.

"Yes of course! But I also know Yellowfang told me three cats would come. Here are three cats. How many more trios can we wait for? Lionblaze, I'm sure of this!"

"Sure of what Jayfeather? What are you sure of?" A female cat asks.

A light brown tabby walks over and sits by Firestar. Jayfeather glares at her.

"Nothing. Firestar, these are the ones. I'm positive. Yellowfang told me herself. We must start training them immediately!"

"Ok. Should I change their names?" Firestar asks.

"No. Probably not."

"Firestar, you're just going to take in three strays? The other clans will think that Thunderclan takes in any rogue, loner, or kittypet! They'll think we're weak!" A dark brown tabby tom calls out.

"Dustpelt, Starclan has spoken. We must listen to our warrior ancestors. Surely you don't want to anger them?"

"No Firestar." Dustpelt replies.

"Good. I expect you to be a good mentor to Reid then!"

Dustpelt nods and pads over to Reid. Firestar scans the crowd that has gathered.

"Squirrelflight, you'll mentor JJ. Mousewhisker, you're apprentice will be Morgan. They'll sleep in the apprentice's den and Nightpaw, be a good den mate." Firestar yells.

Nightpaw nods and bounds up to us. The sun is already going down and cats are gathering around a pile of dead mice, voles, and squirrels. Our mentors nod to us go sit by other cats. Nightpaw looks up at us with happiness.

"Oh wait until Amberpaw hears of this! He's another apprentice and my best friend. Come on, I'll introduce you!" She purrs.

She weaves through the crowd, Dustpelt purring at her and a she-cat beside him quickly licking Nightpaw's ear, to a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He's lying down with a rabbit in front of him. Behind him is another den. He flicks his ear in greeting and looks at us.

"So you're the new apprentices? You look a bit too young to be an apprentice. Maybe Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, and Berrynose's age. Well welcome to the bottom of the clan food chain. We train. We learn to hunt and fight. But we also do the nasty jobs. Clean the elder's and queen's dirty nests. Take the ticks off of the elders. And let me tell you, Mousefur is very particular about her moss. Oh and Purdy, he doesn't stop talking! Here, have this rabbit. You'll need it. Nightpaw and I'll get some more fresh-kill. Eat it, it's delicious!" He greets.

Nightpaw purrs and they go grab mice. They bite into the small animals and look at us expectantly. Amberpaw rolls his eyes and rips the rabbit into three portions.

"There. You all have equal pieces. Now eat! We'll have to go to sleep soon or you'll never wake up in the morning." He says.

I take a tentative bite and I'm surprised it tastes good. My friends give me strange looks and dig in as well. Soon we're all done and Nightpaw is standing up.

"Come with me JJ. Let me show you where we get moss from. Well on short notice like now." She says.


End file.
